


Magic Trick

by softieparkjm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, birthday fic, facetime call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softieparkjm/pseuds/softieparkjm
Summary: You get a call from your boyfriend the night before your birthday, Oikawa has a surprise in store for you.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 50





	Magic Trick

**Author's Note:**

> This was very self indulgent, it was actually a dream I had the night before my birthday so I'd figure I'd share the wealth.

it's late the night before your birthday and you're busy working on some last minute homework when your phone vibrates on the desk. A quick glance at the screen reveals that the late night caller is Tooru. You accept the facetime call and prop up your phone so he can see your face. 

"Happy birthday y/n!!!!!" he shouts as soon as the call connects. 

"Thank you," you chuckle, "but aren't you a bit early? It's not my birthday yet silly."

Tooru's brows furrow, "Y/n have you even checked the time recently? It's officially midnight therefore it IS your birthday, silly" he finishes with poking his tongue out. 

"Oh, no I've been working on homework for so long I didn't even notice how much time flew by already." You groan, throwing your head back. 

"What are you working on?" Tooru asks, craning his neck as if he can actually see what you're working on. 

"Just a paper, I'd like to say I'm almost done but..." you trail off, rolling your eyes. 

Tooru hums in a appreciation, "Could you take a quick break?" 

"I guess I could use one yeah," you push your materials off to the side and fully focus your attention on Tooru, "So what's up?"

"I have a surprise for you!" He says excitedly and reaches off screen to grab something. "Ta-da!" He reappears holding a cookie with a lit candle in it. 

You softly smile, "I love it but how exactly am I supposed to blow it out from here?"

Tooru whines, "Just do it! You have to trust the process." Taking a deep breath Tooru starts singing, " _Happy birthday to you ~ Happy birthday to you ~ Happy birthday my love ~ Happy birthday to you ~_ "

You close your eyes, take a breath, and blow onto the candle on the screen. When you open your eyes the candle is out and all that's left is a trail of smoke. 

"Yay!!! I told you you could do it y/n!" Tooru sets down the cookie and claps, causing you to giggle. "Now here's where the real magic happens! I'm gonna send this cookie to you."

You furrow your brows, "Are you gonna mail me the cookie?"

Tooru looks taken aback, "Are you kidding? The mail is too unreliable. No, I chose something way more trustworthy."

"Oh? And what's that?" You ask but Tooru only presses his finger to his lips. 

"Now if I timed it right..." Tooru trails off as he extravagantly pushes the cookie off screen. 

Suddenly there's a knock at the door. 

You groan, you were actually sort of excited to see what Tooru had planned. "Sorry I gotta get that, I'll be right back," you apologize before walking away.

You open your door to an insomnia cookies delivery man. 

"Order for y/n," he states handing you the box.

Confused, you start to disagree, "Actually I didn't-" Tooru. You smile sheepishly, "Thank you," you say before closing the door and wishing back to your waiting boyfriend. 

"Oh you're back? Who was it?" Tooru feigns innocence. 

"Tooru you know exactly who it was!" you emphasize the box of cookies. 

He hums, "I guess, so how was my magic trick? Are you surprised?"

"Am I! How did you even time that so perfectly? Are you sure you're not secretly here or something?" you glance around your room, just to make sure. 

Tooru giggles, "I told you, silly, it was magic! Now open it! Open it!"

"Alright, alright I am!" you open the box. At first you're hit with the amazing smell of freshly baked cookies. Then you notice some writing on the box. 

_Happy birthday baby!_  
Sorry I can't be right there next to you to celebrate it, so this'll have to do for now. I love you so much, words can't even begin to describe. I hope you have the bestest birthday.  
<3 Tooru 

"There was a text limit so I couldn't put as much as I wanted to," Tooru sighs and rubs the back of his neck. 

Your vision starts blurring, "Tooru.." you whine, sniffling. 

"That wasn't supposed to make you cry! I'm not there so I can't wipe your tears." Tooru pouts. 

"They're tears of happiness, I promise." you smile while wiping your tears away. 

"Well if you say so," he grumbles, "but you have to eat a cookie before they get cold!"

"Ok, ok I will," you smile and pick one of the flavors. "Thank you, Tooru."

"Anything for you my love."


End file.
